Freezing point lowering compositions are in widespread use for a variety of purposes, especially to reduce the freezing point of an aqueous system so that ice cannot be formed or to melt formed ice. Generally, freezing point lowering compositions depend for their effectiveness upon the molar freezing point lowering effect, the number of ionic species which are made available and the degree to which the composition can be dispersed in the liquid phase in which the formation of ice is to be precluded and/or ice is to be melted.
The most pervasive of the commonly used products for deicing are common salt, calcium chloride and urea, with common salt (sodium chloride) being the least expensive and most commonly used. Common salt is widely used to melt ice on road surfaces and the like. In this manner the salt forms a solution with the available liquid in contact with the ice and thereby forms a solution with a lower freezing point than the ice itself so that the ice is melted. Chloride salts however suffer from relatively severe drawbacks, such as the harmful effects on surrounding vegetation by preventing water absorption in the root systems, and its corrosive effects on animal skin such as the feet of animals, clothing, roadways and motor vehicles.
Other inorganic salts are also known to be useful as freezing point lowering agents such as magnesium chloride, potassium phosphates, sodium phosphates, ammonium phosphates, ammonium nitrates, alkaline earth nitrates, magnesium nitrate, ammonium sulfate, alkali sulfates.
Typical of solutions of low freezing points include brines, ethylene glycol and propylene glycol solutions. Brines are used to transfer heat at temperatures below the normal freezing point of water, and the ethylene glycol solutions are well known for use as coolants for automobiles and the like in regions in which the temperature may fall below the normal freezing point of water. Ethylene and propylene glycols are used in relatively large quantities at major airports in northern climates in order to keep air traffic flowing during inclement weather. The fluids are generally applied to the wings, fuselage and tail of aircraft as well as the runways to remove ice. However, these glycol compounds likewise have environmental drawbacks and can be detrimental to sewage treatment processes.
Other prior art deicing fluids such as alcohols have toxic effects and high volatility particularly in the low molecular weight range and may be the cause of offensive smell and fire danger. Furthermore, mono- and polyhydric alcohols oxidize in the presence of atmospheric oxygen to form acids, which can increase corrosion of materials.
Due to the problems associated with deicing agents as described above there have been attempts to prepare even more deicing agents. For, example, Kaes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,702 discloses the use of a freezing-point lowering composition and method which calls for the addition of a water soluble salt of at least one dicarboxylic acid having at least three carbon atoms, such as a sodium, potassium, ammonium or organoamine salt of adipic, glutaric, succinic or malonic acid.
Peel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,449 teaches the preparation of a deicing agent comprising 12–75% acetate salts, trace-36% carbonate salts, 1–24% formate salts and 1–32% pseudolactate salts which is prepared from a pulp mill black liquor by fractionating the black liquor into a molecular weight fraction and concentrating the collected low molecular weight fraction to produce the deicing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,531, teaches that small amounts of methyl glucosides, i.e. less than 10%, can be employed as a trigger to conventional salt deicers.
However, all of these disclosures still require the presence of salts. Accordingly there still exists in the art a need for a deicing and/or anti-icing agent which is environmentally benign and relatively inexpensive to obtain.